Broken Heart Please Mend
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Neji was cheated on by his girlfriend Tenten and is trying to forget her. So he invites sasuke and Naruto to go with him to Okinawa for a 2 week trip to help him heal. Who would have known that in two week he would fall in love with a young girl.
1. chapter 16The phone call

Broken Heart Please Mend

Newest Author's Note Made On March 31, 2011: I took down this story before as i realized that i only needed the two chapters that i did myself. If you want to read the first part, this is where you need to go without the spaces http:/ fanfiction .net /s/2268650/1 /Broken_HeartPlease_Mend.

A/N- Hello fans to the story. From now on I will be finishing the story for Sai-Saku-Chan. The story will only go on for two to four chapters. So be aware of it.

New Note: I had this whole story beta read last summer by Silverfox588. Thanks Silverfox588.

Summary: Neji was cheated on by his girlfriend Tenten and is trying to forget her. So he invites sasuke and Naruto to go with him to Okinawa for a 2 week trip to help him heal. Who would have known that in two week he would fall in love with a young girl named Sakura.

Chapter Sixteen: The phone call

As time goes on with Sakura at the school, she made friends and enemies very easily by being Neji Hyuuga's girlfriend. As the day came to an end, she was walking home deep in thought when Tenten walked up to her.

"Hi Tenten," Sakura grunted.

"Sakura," She said while walking around her as though a predator stalking its prey. She then walked along side Sakura continuing to walk toward Sakura's home until she parted ways. Sakura walked up to her door and pulled out her keys.

She then placed it in the door lock, turning it right, she heard the door unlock. As she placed her left hand on the door she slowly pushed it open and was about to walk in but to her surprise she saw Hinata standing on the side of her door. If it weren't for Sakura seeing Hinata from the corner of her eye, she probably would have missed her.

Sakura extended a hand and offered Hinata to walk inside with they both walked inside Sakura and Hinata placed her bag on the side of the chair near the table. She then walked into the kitchen and took out the items necessary to make supper for Hinata and herself.

She pulled out the pasta, meat, and many spices. Sakura started to open her mouth to talk to Hinata but was forced to stop when she heard the phone ring. She placed the food and spices down; she walked over to the phone and picked it up, clicking the talk button.

"Hello." answered Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan it's your auntie Anko." The person on the other line responded.

"Hi Auntie, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, you?" Anko asked.

"Yes, even after all that has happened to me during the past three months. So Auntie, why are you calling?" Sakura asked.

"Well, since you are under the legal age and you have no family living there you need to move in with me until you are eighteen. When talking with the police they told me all your relatives live here, in England so I thought it would be a great idea for you to move here." Anko said excitingly.

"No, my life is here with my friends and my boyfriend. His family is willing to take me in." she said hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter, I've already booked a plane ticket for you and you leave in one week at noon. Don't worry, I've already contacted the school and made all the necessary arrangements." replied Anko. "I'm sorry Sakura, but this is the way it has to be."

She hung up the phone, Sakura was shocked. Sakura looked at her phone; her eyes began to tear up. While she's hanging up the phone, she let out a small wail but suddenly stopped when she realizes that Hinata is headed over to where she is.

"Sakura, where are you?" Hinata called out.

"Over here." She said as she tries to dry up the tears that kept streaming from her emerald eyes. No matter how hard she tries, the tears kept coming. "Sakura what happen?" asked Hinata as she ran over to see her friend trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"My aunt just called saying I've got to move in with her." She sobbed realizing that it was futile to lie to Hinata about the current situation. Even if the tears stopped, Hinata would be suspicious because of the sudden gloss in her eyes. So Sakura told her and tried to break a smile even though she was the only one being fooled by it.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Hinata replied while hugging her.

"Yes it is! It's really bad because she lives in England." Sakura said into the hug.

"What?" asked Hinata. "What about Neji and your friends?"

"I can't tell him what's happening because I'm in love with him. This is tearing me apart Hinata!" Sakura shouted as she looks up at Hinata eyes trying to see some sort of comfort that she knew didn't Sakura and Hinata talked the pros and cons, she had to make a very hard decision from her heart. As night came and went, the morning soon arrived.

Sakura didn't get a wink of sleep but she had to get ready to head off to school and act as though nothing happened because if she even gave a hint about what news she received Ten-Ten or Ino would soon make their move. So Sakura had a heavy burden to take to school with her and act as though nothing happened.

A/N- Here is the new and improved chapter with [I hope] no spelling mistakes. Next chapter will be done soon too.


	2. Chapter 17 Last Night

Broken Heart Please Mend

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. Here is the last chapter. Thank Silverfox588 for beta reading this story.

Chapter Seventeen: Last Night

Sakura looked over to the calendar, she signed and bowed her head down as today was the last day that she will have with Neji and her friends. She made Hinata promise her not to tell Neji and/or anyone else until she was at the airport waiting for her airplane to come.

Sakura silently cried and wished for it to be all a dream but in reality it was not a dream.

"Hinata ready to go to school." replied Sakura in a void tone.

"Sakura it's only one year. And you sound like it's the death plaque or something but I do understand that you will never see Neji again until one year. Who knows what could happen to him when you're gone." Hinata replied with a sad smile.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura drawl out. Walking over to the door and placing her shoes on her feet. Turning around and looks at Hinata. "Well you coming"

"Yes, what about Neji and everyone else?" asked Hinata.

"I haven't told them at all and it will be too hard for me to tell Neji about it. I love him so much." replied Sakura starting to cry harder now." Hinata what am I going to do?"

"Sakura," As Hinata gives her a large hug around her head and pulls her into a hug letting her cried out loud for a few moments.

While walking to school, Sakura had no episodes of crying or breaking down, at school without any more episodes for crying or breaking down, Sakura sees Neji waiting for her, looking at Hinata she soon takes off into a run. Soon Sakura found herself in Neji's arms and hugged him tightly.

Looking up to see him staring down at her with a smile on his face, he place's his finger under her chin and leans down as she leans up, sharing a sweet kiss. Neji breaks the kiss and takes her hand into his hand, walking to the school building.

"Sakura" said Neji looking at her.

"Yes Neji." replied Sakura.

"I fear something is wrong with you." He said.

"No Neji nothing is wrong with me. Why do you ask?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing. Sakura," He replied.

As the day went on, Sakura and her friends were at the lunch table when Tenten and Ino come walking by with their food, pretending to tripping falling down, their food had ended up on Sakura's clothes, with grape juice and hot soup and some other foods.

"Ino, Tenten!" shouted Naruto.

Sakura looks around to see all the students laughing at her, tearing up, she runs from the lunch room and down the walls and out the building doors. Running all the way home, she fly's in and cries harder, soon strong arms went around her waist pulling her closer to someone's body. Looking up to see Neji face close, Sakura leans on his shoulder crying out.

"Sorry." replied Sakura.

"Why are you sorry love?" He asked holding onto her.

"Cause it's my fault that I took you away from them." Sakura said as she cried.

"No it's not your fault." replied Neji." I love you and only you."

"Neji I love you too." She replied as she yawned into his shirt.

"Sleep Love," He said as he placing her with him on the couch, letting her sleep on him. Soon Neji fell asleep too. Until the door opened up and in came Hinata.

"Neji, Sakura." She replied at them both smiling.

"Hi Hinata," Said Neji while he wakes up and looks down at his love. "Hey love wake up."

Moving a bit, Sakura opens her eyes and looks up at Neji grinning at her." Neji! Sorry for falling asleep on you."

"It's okay." He said." Well I better be going home now." As he walks over to the door.

"Neji wait!" said Sakura as she runs to the door and stops Neji from leaving. Neji looks at her and smiles.

"I LOVE YOU!" she yelled. As she kisses him on the lips hard. Letting go for him, Sakura blushes deeply and looks at the ground.

As Neji leaves, Sakura looks at the clock to se it's five thirty and her plane comes in four hours she looks over to Hinata and nodded to her as she runs upstairs and packs her clothes and pictures and some personal items and many more items.

One hour later

"Sakura it's time to go now." Hinata replied.

"Hinata thanks." Sakura said coming down the stairs with her luggage.

"How many hours?" asked Hinata as her brain wheels are turning?

"Eighteen hours from now. I think. And I also have a stop in Rome" Replied Sakura, as she placing her luggage in the air ports truck. "Bye Hinata. Don't tell them. Please."

"Don't worry on it." She said as Sakura got in the car with the driver and rolled down the street to the air port.

While Hinata sees no car any one, she runs into the house and calls Neji's house phone fast.

"Hello." While male's voice out.

"Is Neji there?" Hinata asked.

"Yes this is him. Who are you?" he asked.

"Can't you tell its Hinata," She said.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Neji questioned.

"Neji it's about Sakura… Hinata stated in a hurry.

"What about Sakura!" Neji yelled.

"Sakura has to move with her auntie." Hinata told him.

"That's all." Neji replied.

"No it's that her auntie lives in England and Sakura is on her way to the airport now. She knew for a week and…" Hinata trailed off at Neji on the phone.

"Wait Sakura known for a week and never told anyone? Wait how do you know?" Neji asked as his heart stop a bit from what he was hearing.

"She told me on the day when she found out but she promises me not to tell you yet. But I can't, you need to know. Sakura's plane comes in three hours and if you weren't there, you won't see her for one year. Neji you got to stop her and tell her that you love her too," Hinata stated. "And she has a stop in Rome beforehand too,"

"I will get to her. Hinata tell the rest. I need to pack and to the air port and fast." He said hanging up.

While Hinata called their friends on the situation and as Neji and packing fast for the trip. As he pulled out a small black and silver box, as he flips to see a white gold ring with three diamonds with one large heart diamond in the middle. "Sakura," he thought as he flipped it back closed and sticks it into his pants pockets.

**Meanwhile with Sakura**

As Sakura went through the security area, she walks in and sits down and waits for two hours until a whispered voice came behind her. She had made it to Rome but her heart was breaking as she was leaving her first real love behind.

"And where are you going without me?" a person said from behind her.

Turning around to see Neji sits behind her, Sakura jumps and hugs him. "Let me guess, Hinata."

"Sakura why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Cause I wanted to be a dream but it's not. Neji I can't get out of it at all. I love you so much." She whispered as she hugs him tightly.

"Sakura there is one way." He said.

"And that would be?" asked Sakura.

As Neji began to talk, a loud voice called over the speaker phone. "SAKURA-CHAN DON'T LEAVE, NEJI HAS A RING!"

"Naruto" Neji hissed a bit at the words then he shook his head at him.

"Neji is Naruto talking about?" she asked.

"I was going to save it for the grad dance but you kind of allowed me to use it now." He replied as he takes out the black and silver box as he leaned on one knee. "Sakura Haruno will you become my wife?" he asked, looking up at her.

As moments pass, Neji face falls down to the ground as he places he box back into his pocket and stands up. "I guess that's a no." he replied as he walks away from her with some tears coming down.

While the person that calls out rows for the air plane." Rows 26 to 30 please get your seats."

Sakura stood there as Neji walked away, turning to look at the plane and then back to him. Her mind was made up, screaming out" NEJI YES PLEASE." As she ran as fast as she could towards him but he was far away, but he didn't stop and turned to her.

"YES, YES Neji." Yelled Sakura as she jumps on him and kisses with all her might pressing passion and love into her kiss.

As Neji stood there he press back and kiss Sakura harder than she did with him, placing his hands around her small, petite body into his hard body. As time went by, the two lovers stood there kissing until they had to move away to breath.

"Neji sorry I didn't answer soon." She replied breathing hard.

"Sakura." He said pulling her closer to him.

"I love you so much." He replied.

The end

A/N- I hope you like it. It is done. If the original author wants to make a sequel she can, I won't, if anyone would like to make a sequel is fine with me.


End file.
